Subdued
by Delirious Daydream
Summary: "He was desperate. Too much time had passed, and now his body and state of well-being were paying for it". A one-shot request from Seijuku Ceremony. KidxSoul, in that order. Warnings inside.


**AN: Look, a Soul Eater fic! Guess I couldn't stay away...Anyways, this is a request from Seijuku Ceremony. Hope you like it!**

 **WARNING! This fic contains a yaoi (boyxboy) lemon and some language. Proceed with caution.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. At all.**

 _He was desperate. Too much time had passed since the last time, and now his body and state of well-being were paying for it._

For the past week, the son of Death had been unnaturally subdued in his behavior and actions, though none other than those that truly knew him had noticed. His obsession for symmetry remained, of course, though it always took him longer to "fix" something than it normally would. He hardly chided others for their lack of symmetry, however, and his general wavelength was, for lack of better a word, _off_. Liz and Patti were concerned, being amongst the first to notice the change in their meister's demeanor, yet Kid waved them off when they expressed their worry. He also ignored Maka and her probing questions, as well as Black Star and his obnoxious prying.

 _"His wavelength is so unbalanced, Maka, and we just don't understand why!" Liz cried. "Can't you see it, too?"_

 _"Not really..." Maka admitted, "Kid blocks me every time I try to sneak a glance."_

 _"Maybe someone should talk to him," Soul suggested from his meister's side._

That was how the weapon found himself on the second floor of Gallows Mansion. It was decided amongst the group that he was the one to confront Kid due to the sole reason that this was his own idea in the first place, and Soul found himself wishing that he had never opened his mouth. Maybe he should have at least brought black Star with him, but then again, cool guys didn't wimp out in these kind of situations. He steeled his resolve and stepped forward, finding himself further in the mansion than he'd ever been before. Soul was not quite sure where Kid's room was, but Liz had told him that he'd know when he saw it. He quickly figured out that the meister's room was at the far end of the hall, where there was a set of double doors instead of a dead-end.

Soul hesitated, not quite sure what to do next. Should he knock?

"Ah, screw it," He grumbled, finally choosing to just show himself in. Kid probably wouldn't have answered the door anyway.

The first thing he noticed was that everything was dark. The second thing he noticed was the set of glowing eyes a mere inch from his own. Soul let out a (manly) shriek and stumbled backwards into the door, which had closed behind him as soon as he crossed the threshold.

"S-Shit, Kid!" He gasped, "Don't do that!"

"Serves you right for entering my room without permission," Kid replied unapologetically. Soul glared.

"It's not my fault that everyone's so worried about your emo ass! Just go downstairs and let the girls know you're fine or something."

"That is still not a valid reason for you to invade my personal privacy."

"God, are you always like this? Maybe Black Star wasn't so far off when he called you a prick."

"If you have no business other than to insult me, _Soul Eater_ , then I would like for you to _get the fuck out of my sight_."

Wow. That escalated quickly. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all, since Kid hardly ever used "harsh" language, especially towards those he considered his friends. Soul wanted to take another step back, but he was practically pinned to the door. What else was he supposed to do?

"Dude, calm down!" Soul raised his hands up in defense, "I'm here to help-"

"Some help you are."

"-so just tell me what's going on so then I'll know what to tell everyone else!" Soul finished through gritted teeth, annoyed at the previous interruption.

"I'm fine," Kid insisted, though the protest was weak at best. Soul felt the other begin to slump against him, quickly becoming dead weight.

"...Kid?" Soul spoke after a moment. Upon receiving no answer, he cursed to himself and worked to get Kid to the bed.

Luckily, it was in the exact center of the room against the opposite wall and not too far from where they currently stood. Soul half-dragged Kid over to it before dumping him unceremoniously onto the sheets. He turned to leave, deciding to just leave him there and tell the others what happened, when he was suddenly yanked by the arm. Soul yelped (in a totally manly fashion) and tumbled forward onto the bed, finding himself pinned there by Kid.

"Dude, wha-?"

"I'm sorry," Was all Kid said before he crushed their lips together.

Soul felt his eyes widen at the sudden action, though it wasn't unpleasant. The weapon didn't understand exactly how he got himself into this situation, that being why Death the Kid was kissing him and oh God he was actually liking it-

"Kid," He gasped, regaining air back into his lungs once they'd parted, "What are you doing?"

"Please understand, Soul. It's been too long since the last time, and I normally wouldn't ask this of anyone so close to me, but I really need this..."

Soul raised an eyebrow, though he didn't protest when Kid tugged at his shirt before slipping it off of him completely, quickly followed by the rest of their clothing. He didn't fight when Kid initiated another kiss, introducing tongue this time and coaxing his own to join. He didn't complain when a finger prodded his entrance. All that Soul was able to focus on was the feelings the other was creating within his body, the sensations just as intense as any Soul Resonance. The touches and heat were so foreign, unfamiliar, but that just made it all the more exciting to the weapon's senses.

"Feel good?" Kid murmured against his neck, tongue darting across his skin.

"God, yes," Soul groaned, beginning to arch into the other's touch.

Fingers were pulled away - when had they reached three?- and were quickly replaced by Kid's length. Soul gasped at the sensation, writhing in pleasurable agony as he felt every hot inch press into his body. A distant part of him questioned whether or not this was something "cool" guys did, but the rest of him was feeling too good to care. Kid took his reaction as a sign to go ahead, beginning to thrust forward at an even pace. Soul moaned, (not) acting like a bitch in heat and began to mimic Kid's movements until they moved in sync.

Soul was no stranger to pleasure, but this level of it was different. He had jacked off several times before, sure, but there was never any feeling like this. How was it that Kid was this experienced anyway? Similar thoughts were pushed to the back of Soul's mind when one particular thrust had him seeing literal stars, a (manly) cry escaping him. He heard a growl above him before he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach, the pleasure seeming to intensify with the new angle. He groaned and scrabbled at the sheets, no longer caring who heard him because Kid was driving him absolutely crazy and he hadn't even touched his dick-

A hand reached around and stroked the sensitive flesh as if having read Soul's mind, another loud moan escaping him. It wasn't but a few, mere strokes before he came, feeling his stomach and parts of his chest become wet and sticky with his essence. Kid followed soon after with a moan of Soul's name, the latter feeling the warmth coat his insides generously.

Kid pulled out and settled beside him, both breathing heavily. Soul carefully sat up, wincing at the thought of the soreness that would surely be evident in the morning. He glanced at the meister in silence before deciding to be the one to talk first.

"What the hell was that about?"

Kid chose then to sit up as well, regarding the other with an apologetic look. "Does it hurt?"

"Wha-? No, not yet, at least...But that doesn't answer my question."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Kid asked suddenly, eyes pleading. Soul hesitated, but finally nodded. He really wanted to know, and he could always make up some lie to tell the others later.

"...I need to feed on sexual energy."

"...What."

"I said -"

"Damn it, Kid, I heard what you said!" Soul exclaimed. "I just don't understand. Last time I checked, you aren't an Incubus."

"That may be true, but I am a Shinigami, or Death God, if you will. I usually feed on heightened emotions projected by humans, the most basic being essential to my well-being. That includes carnal desires."

"So you get sustenance from human energy? Won't that kill someone?"

"Not necessarily. It'll be fine so long as I don't take more than what I need. Lately I've found that engaging in sexual activity is the most beneficial and least harmful to both parties involved. Though, it does get difficult without a steady partner..."

"..."

Soul didn't know exactly what to think let alone say. However, he had a feeling that today was merely the first of more to come, if the suggestion in Kid's tone was anything to go by. He felt lips against his neck, his body relaxing with a sigh of content and pleasure.

This situation may not be so uncool after all.

 **Sorry for the ending. Let it be known that this is the most descriptive sex scene I've ever written, but I'm trying to be flexible in my writing. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
